


Thanks to you I'm not myself, I'm all strung out

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Bad Writing, Jealousy, M/M, maybe sex in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is a good friend and Nick tries to make Louis jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks to you I'm not myself, I'm all strung out

# Prologue

Nick slammed his empty glass onto the bar and glared at the giggling mess beside him  
"Harold this is no laughing matter, and frankly," he slurred, signalling the bartender for another round  
"I am unimpressed with your - your attitude and i will refuse to play any of your sugary pop on my radio show ever again"  
This just set the curly haired boy off on another round of chuckles.  
"I'm serious harry!" His voice cracking. "I'll never play any stupid one direction songs again and your whole career will go down in ruins. Ruins i tell you! Next time we see you it will be on an episode of 'where are they now' and you'll have twelve children all with different mothers. dreadful, really, and -"  
"Nick! Nick, shut up for a minute alright"  
He opened his mouth to say something about how just because you were a _popstar_ didn't mean that you were the only one who was allowed to talk, but he closed it after seeing the stare that Harry had fixed on him.  
"look, why don't you just talk to him, you know, like a regular human being?"  
Nick ducked his head behind his glass in a poor attempt of hiding his blush and mumbled something to the boy who was now looking at him expectantly.  
"I'm sorry what was that?"  
Nick still couldn't bring himself to look at the teenager in front of him. How was he supposed to tell him that that was the problem, he _couldn't_ talk to him. Nicholas Grimshaw, who was paid to talk to people far more famous than some kid in a mediocre boy band , couldn't form coherent thoughts around this boy, let alone hold a conversation with him. It was embarrassing and dreadful and oh god, Harry was staring at him with a raised eyebrow and a confused look in his eye. He'd been quiet for too long, even just thinking about the boy has forced him into an awkward silence.  
"look let's just go back to my flat okay and talk about this in private, yeah?" Nick said, looking over his shoulder, if he was going to admit this to Harry he didn't want any nosy drunks eavesdropping.

They had taken a cab back because Harry was an international popstar and even though they'd only had a few drinks, being caught drunk driving probably would have been enough to make front page news and cause some mothers to wet their pants and write several angry letters. Which while it probably would've been funny to read them all, it was more trouble than it was worth.  
Nick busied himself with making coffee while he talked to Harry, giving him an excuse not to look at him.  
"I can't Harry"  
"Can't what, make coffee?"  
"No, you twat of course i can make coffee!" his voice raising in pitch towards the end of the sentence  
"i just, i can't talk to him" his voice quietening down so it could only just be heard above the noise to the water boiling.  
Harry had a shit eating grin on his face now, "what was that I'm sorry I don't think I quite heard"  
Nick rolled his eyes, losing patience, sometimes he didn't even know why he was friends with Harry, seriously. Sure he was nice and lovely but he was also a teenager and immature and he wasn't helping him with his master plan to get Louis to like him  
"I can't bloody talk to the boy Harold!" He was getting really worked up now, he should probably be embarrassed but he was just so tired, tired of this stupid boy that had been running circles through is head every minute of every day  
"He's so loud and witty and I can't talk to him! I spend ages thinking of something half decent to say to him and he just throws it right back at me!"  
"Nick I-"  
"NO shutup Harry I, Christ He's so pretty too you know? he's so bright and happy and I'm not and he hates me, he hates me Harry!"  
"Nic-"  
"Have you seen his bum Harry! Have you seen it it's perfect it's like the Beyonce of all bums. I could never compete with that i mean, i know I'm not terrible looking but he's just so pretty and soft i want to cuddle him. I actually want to cuddle with him and watch terrible reality TV and make fun of people with him. I've never in my life wanted to cuddle anybody before Harry, never! I'm scared and he hates me"  
"Nick I rea-"  
"The other day i had a dream about his-"  
"Christ Nick! shut _up_ "  
he looked on the verge of tears.  
"fine. I'll do it, I'll help you" Harry said, probably just to stop Nick from having a psychotic breakdown, but whatever, he'll take it  
"serious?" Nick asked finally calming down a bit. "you'll help me make him jealous?"  
"yeah, i guess, I mean I still think this plan is terrible and that you should just talk to him-" "I can't!"  
"yeah yeah I get it just please don't cry again" Harry smirked  
"Hey, stop being mean, you're my _boyfriend_ now, remember."  
"of course, _love_ "  
"oh and Harold, dearest, if you mention this to anybody, and i mean anybody, I'll make up terrible stories about you and tell them on the radio, your career will be in _ruins_ "  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and it's probably terrible so sorry about that.  
> i haven't really planned it that much so updates will just be whenever i feel like it 
> 
> title is from 'Thanks to you' by All Time Low


End file.
